Heartbreak Warfare
by KawaiiRiniBunny
Summary: Farfalla, Yammy's single Fraccion, has hidden herself away in her rooms for years. But when she's forced to come out and resume her duties, she meets the Fraccion of the current Espada. Eventual TeslaXOC. Rated M for language.


**Tesla need some love. So here's a TeslaXOC story. I just love that Fraccion...don't you? Also, please note that this takes place far before Grimmjow and his Fraccion showed up in Karakura, so all Espada and Fraccion are alive.**

**I don't own Bleach. This is a fanfiction based on Tite Kubo's manga. Farfalla is a OC. I don't own the song, Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayer either. It's just the title.**

_

* * *

__Thunk. Stomp, stomp, stomp!_

"Ahh…" Farfalla let out a sigh as she heard the sound of her Espada returning to their quarters. She raised her head from where she lay on the low bed, gazing up into the annoyed face of Yammy Rialgo.

"What's got you so upset?" The Fraccion muttered before plopping her head back onto the bed. With a grunt, Yammy settled his enormous backside on the floor, scratching the head of his pet Hollow puppy, whom Farfalla had named Hueso.

"Goddamn Nnoitra…" Yammy growled. "Bastard's supposed to give me the reports on our last mission so I can sign them, but he keeps giving me shit about it." Crossing his arms, Yammy leaned against a wall. "And I can't kill the bastard without Aizen-sama gettin' pissed…"

Sighing from her place on the bed, Farfalla placed her arms behind her head. Not many Arrancar were aware her master, Yammy, was not only the Tenth Espada, but the Cero, or Zero Espada as well. The rest of the Espada and their Fraccion usually regarded Yammy lowly, frustrating him.

Closing her eyes, Farfalla was just getting to the point where sleep nudged her senses, when Yammy's voice brought her back.

"Farfalla!" The Espada growled, jolting the Fraccion into a sitting position. "What?" She snapped. "I was trying to sleep!"

Glaring, Yammy motioned for her to stand. "Go get the papers from Nnoitra. Bastard's not gonna listen to me."

Snorting, Farfalla eyed Yammy like there were wings sprouting from his head. "Yeah. And what makes you think he's gonna listen to your _female _Fraccion?"

Shrugging, Yammy just pulled a hunk of meat off a tray settled in a corner. "Just go!"

Farfalla cursed him as she stompted out the door. "Ugh!" As she walked through Yammy's palace, she caught sight of herself in a mirror settled by a bathroom. Her skin was pale, a sharp contrast against Yammy's darker skin. Her auburn hair spun wildly down to her shoulder blades, a mess that she usually didn't even bother fixing up. Her amber eyes were framed by dark lashes. Her hollow mask was a helm that went across her forehead and wove through her hair around her head. It had intricate pieces of bone that twisted thinly all along the piece.

Sighing miserably, Farfalla ran her hands through her hair, slumping up against a wall. She hadn't been out of her master's suites in a long time, longer than she could remember. She had always gotten lost in the winding hallways of Las Noches, and an incident long ago, one that made her shudder to remember it, had happened in those halls. She spent all of her time in Yammy's palace, a wish granted by Aizen. She was allowed to miss the routine Fraccion meeting of her peers, and was delivered news and updates by an Exequias soldier. All in all, going to the Quinta Espada and walking straight through the heart of Las Noches wasn't what she'd prefer to be doing.

"I am so going to get him back for this," Farfalla muttered as she stood, and continued down the halls.

* * *

"-and so, as a rule, Fraccion are no longer allowed in the Espada meeting room unless specifically specified by Aizen-sama himself," Shawlong ended. Ignoring snickers from Avirama Redder, the Fraccion responsible for this new restriction, the tall Numeros straightened his papers. "This meeting is adjourned."

The white doors opened, letting the Fraccion spill out into the halls. "Ahh!" Avirama cackled as he pumped the air with his fists. "That was the best! Rigging the Espada seats so they tipped when sat in…Hahahahahaha!"

Placing a hand to the bridge of his nose, Yylfordt Granz sighed. "_Please_ stop being so obnoxious, Avirama. You are an idiot…"

"Agreed," Sun-Sun's quiet voice chimed in. "Thanks to you, we're no longer allowed in the Espada meeting room. Although, I don't see why Aizen-sama deemed it fair to punish all of us for your stupidity…"

Avirama's face reddoned. "What was that, Sun-Sun?!" He yelled, but was stopped when Tesla stepped between him and the female Fraccion.

"Please, refrain from fighting in the halls. You don't want us banned from walking these, now do you?" The blonde chided. Tsking, Avirama turned, a glum look on his face. Looking down the halls, his face brightened when he caught sight of a being walking towards the group of Fraccion. "Look, you guys!" All heads turned to view the unknown Arrancar walking towards them.

"Who is it?" Apache demanded, peering around Mila-Rose. "I've never seen her before."

The female walked towards the crowed, which split to let her walk through. She had her head down, and was slightly dragging her feet. The Fraccion watched her walk down the hall, and then turn a corner.

"Ahhh!" The Fraccion jumped slightly as Farfalla's angry yell echoed through the hall. "Another dead end? _Seriously?!"_

She peered around the corner, looking at the group of Fraccion. "Why are there so many dead ends around here? What's the point of it?"

No one answered. All the Fraccion glanced at eachother, muttering low so that Farfalla could not hear. Barragan's Fraccion pushed forward a reluctant Ggio Vega, who cleared his throat nervously.

"Uhh…I'm not trying to be rude or anything…but who the hell are you?"

Sighing, Farfalla stepped forward. "My name is Farfalla Santiago," she murmured. Bowing slightly, she looked at the assembled Fraccion. "I am the single Fraccion of Cer-I mean, Decima Espada, Yammy Rialgo." She breathed out, scratching her arm nervously. _I almost gave him away…he would have killed me._

Yammy liked to have his true rank unknown to the majority of Las Noches. He liked the shocked look on their faces when he actually released his sword.

The assembled Fraccion were taken back. They all pressed forward, yelling over eachother.

"Yammy has a Fraccion?"

"Hahaha! How's life being saddled by that failure?"

"She's not as pretty as me…" "Shut up, Charlotte…"

"How come I've never heard of you?"

Stepping backwards, Farfalla put her arms up in front of her. "Um…well…COULD YOU ALL STOP, PLEASE?!" She shouted. "I'm just trying to look for Nnoitra Jiruga! I didn't even want to come out here! So will someone PLEASE tell me where he is?!"

The Fraccion stepped back. They all looked to Tesla, who stepped forward. "What do you want with Nnoitra-sama?" He demanded.

_Nnoitra-sama…? He must be Jiruga's Fraccion. _Farfalla crossed her arms. "I'm supposed to get reports from him for Yammy-sama. Can you tell me where to find him?"

Tesla nodded, then turned slightly. "Actually, I have those reports. I was supposed to deliver them to Yammy after the meeting. I suppose I should give them to you, then." Handing Farfalla the reports, he bowed slightly. "My name is Tesla. Allow me to be the first to introduce myself…_properly_."

Nodding, Farfalla clutched the papers to her chest, grateful that she did not have to deal with Nnoitra directly. "Thank you," she said. Bowing slightly to the other Fraccion, she turned to leave.

"Wait."

A silky smooth voice wafted over the ears of the Fraccion like velvet. They all turned, and immeadiatly bowed to their master, Aizen.

"Ah, Farfalla…How lovely to see you out of that palace," Aizen came forward. "Am I to understand your grief is dealt with?"

Swallowing hard, Farfalla looked up. "Well, I…" she trailed off at the cold glint in Aizen's eyes. "Yes sir," she said quietly, before looking down at her feet.

"Excellent," Aizen lifted her face. "Then you will resume your normal Fraccion duties as of tomorrow. And, please, join us for dinner tonight as well. We," he indicated the Fraccion around him, including the newly added Loly and Menoly who had been following him, "would be honored if you joined us."

"Yes sir…" Farfalla trembled. "I will."

* * *

Walking back to her rooms, Farfalla tried to contain her trembling. Aizen had always frightened the girl out of her mind, and she was dreading having to sit in the dining hall with him.

_But…At least I met someone who is a bit kinder to me_, she thought. An image of Tesla's face flashed through her mind. _It was kind of him to give me the reports…_

Entering Yammy's suite, she placed the reports on a table. "So what happened? You're alive, so Nnoitra must've gone easy on ya…" Yammy chuckled. He hadn't move since she'd left.

"Nothing…but…I'm going to dinner tonight," Farfalla said miserably. Yammy laughed, picking up the reports. "It's about damn time! You need to get out of here, girl."

Looking back throug the open door, Farfalla thought of the Fraccion she had met. _Do I?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review if you can, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
